The invention relates to a detecting control device that may be used for an electric heater circuit, especially a kind of anti-adhesion device for a relay, which belongs to detecting control circuit technology.
A relay can be used to control the heating element of a water heater. Because the relay is used to control a big current loop, serious failures endanger the application of the water heater. Exemplary failures include continuous heating, parallel connection of heating elements, and current overload caused due to invalid adhesion of the relay (e.g., lack of operation or ON at all times). It was found through search that Chinese Patent ZL201020604497.5 discloses a kind of anti-adhesion technical scheme for a relay, which is of the function of relay adhesion detection, but with its own defects: when judged whether the relay is adhered according to the detecting signal is low level or not, the circumstances such as detecting circuit failure hasn't been considered, because no judgment will be made under this condition, so as to influence the stability of the whole detection system. Additionally, the function of adhesion detection and interlocking control of the relay can't be realized simultaneously in this technical scheme.